


Half a day in the Life

by Limpet666



Series: While There is Life [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, While there is life, a day in the life, space dads on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: Half a day aboard theGardarrosees mostly the same as every other day, with the exception of some intimate time together.





	Half a day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be longer, but since I may not write any more of this, I thought you guys could have the smut I've already written <3
> 
> 8 months AO66

Obi-Wan was awoken by gentle fingers in his hair and a soft voice calling his name. He knew without opening his eyes that it was Qui-Gon. Just as he knew that when he did finally open his eyes and sit up, his lover would enfold him in a firm embrace and press small kisses to his hair until he roused fully.

After 7 months of waking like this almost every day, Obi-Wan couldn't imagine waking any other way.

“Morning,” Obi-Wan mumbled into Qui-Gon's shoulder, his voice sleep rough, and he felt another firmer kiss pressed to his hairline before Qui-Gon replied.

“Morning,” Qui-Gon's voice was soft in the quiet of their shared room. “Sleep well?”

Obi-Wan made a vague noise, before sitting back to rub at his eyes and push a hand back through his hair, messing up the short spikes further, “The next time we're planet-side we should look for better bedding.” He rolled his shoulders and the accompanying cracks and pops emphasised his point.

Qui-Gon laughed softly and nodded in agreement. 

Since the ship had not come equipped with any bunks big enough for two adult men to occupy, they had had to relocate their bedding to the floor. But the floors of the ship were not designed for comfort, and despite the mattresses and extra blankets, it was certainly not the most comfortable bed either of them had ever slept in.

Still, for the few times they actually got to sleep there together, and for the times they just needed privacy with each other, it was worth it.

“How are the children?” Obi-Wan asked as he threw the blankets off his legs to get up.

Qui-Gon stood and offered him a hand, “Most of them are playing in the communal area,” he informed Obi-Wan as he helped him to his feet. Their schedule remained mostly the same day by day, but even in the 6 hours they each slept, it was important for them to know what had occurred.

“Gungi and Kaz are piloting,” Qui-Gon continued, “Noel is watching over the babies that are asleep, and Ganodi and Or'mi are keeping an eye on Terroot and Sehlaa.”

Obi-Wan laughed at that. He was sure the two young Rodians had their hands full trying to wrangle the boisterous toddlers. Sehlaa may have been three months older than Terroot, but between her being a small Togruta, and he a large Harch, they were an even match. Which was fortunate since their favourite playtime whenever they were together was play fighting and mischievousness. 

(It usually ended in tears for one reason or another, but they remained the best of friends.)

“Oh and Bel'na and Petra are in time-out until dinner,” Qui-Gon added with a wry smile, running a hand over his face. Obi-Wan laughed and wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon's waist.

“What did they do this time?” 

“The usual; Bel'na is missing some fur, and Petra's going to have a nice bruise on her face for a while, I think.”

Bel'na'chik and Petra had an adversarial relationship that they were slowly overcoming, but on some days it was all their fathers could do just to keep them at opposite ends of the ship.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan knew better than to tell them the reason they fought so hard was because they were so alike. Both had problems understanding and controlling their anger, and both were wont to lash out physically. Their Jedi training fortunately meant they had a good grounding for learning to control their emotions, but they were both so young, and had been through so much, it was hardly surprising they were finding it difficult.

Fortunately, Bel'na'chik had found a friend in the calm and gentle Or'Mi Su, and the Rodian was slowly but surely imparting a calm influence on the Harch girl.

Petra was finding it harder to make friends, but Qui-Gon had noticed that Katooni was taking time to talk to the blond human more, and even when she was met with only short words and snapped retorts, she would return the next day to try again.

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were immensely proud of Katooni for realising that one of her adopted siblings was struggling, and persisting in trying to help.

“Come on, it's time to eat,” Qui-Gon leaned down to press a kiss to Obi-Wan's mouth before leading him from the room.

The kitchen and dining area was large enough to accommodate all of the children and their guardians, and with extra space for when the very youngest would need places at the table as well.

But for now it was just Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. It was easier for them to eat alone, and then see that their children were fed.

So as Qui-Gon made dinner for himself, and breakfast for Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan started the preparations for the younglings' dinner.

That had certainly been a learning curve; preparing meals for almost 20 children at once. There was more to it than just increasing the proportions, and they had learned that the hard way with burned utensils and food cooked to varying degree of under or over done.

But by now that had it down to a fine art, and they were able to make sure all of the younglings got plenty to eat.

After 10 minutes the two men sat down to eat their own food, enjoying the peace and solitude for the few more minutes they had. They ate in comfortable silence, pressed close, until it was eventually time to get back to work.

It took them nearly 40 minutes to prepare a good, balanced meal for the children, and in that time various younglings wandered in and out. Some to help, and some to try and scavenge food when their fathers weren't looking.

(Ren, the youngest of the three Twi'lek sisters, managed to escape with a whole carrot before Obi-Wan could stop her, and her giggling echoed down the corridors as she ran off.)

As the smell of cooking wafted through the ship, more and more younglings arrived, and some of the more helpful children set out plates and eating utensils.

(Or'Mi managed to persuade Terroot and Sehlaa to help her carry plastic cups to the table, whilst she carried two large pitchers of water. The toddlers seemed to find the 'game' delightful and their gleeful giggles filled the air.)

Once the food was ready to be served, Obi-Wan left to go round up the rest of the younglings whilst Qui-Gon got everyone seated. He relieved Or'Mi of the toddlers so she could sit, putting Sehlaa into her highchair and leaving her under the watch of the Twi'lek girl Misha.

He knew better than to try and get Terrot to stay in a highchair; the Harch toddler would be on the ceiling the second Qui-Gon turned his back. So instead he just kept him in on his hip as he directed the children that were arriving into their seats.

Obi-Wan eventually returned with Petra and Noel in tow. Gungi and Kaz would eat a little later once someone could relieve them from piloting, and Obi-Wan had left Bel'na to watch the sleeping infants so Noel could eat. The Harch girl would eat later, and eating last had the added benefit of being able to finish off whatever food was left.

Which this time, between the Wookiee, the Bothan and the Harch, Obi-Wan would be surprised if there was any evidence that food have been there at all.

Once everyone was present, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon began serving out the food. Obi-Wan sorted out the majority of the younglings, whilst Qui-Gon took care of those with stricter dietary requirements.  All the younglings knew to wait until everyone had food in front of them before starting, and it wasn't until Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were seated that they were given leave to start.

As usual eating was a quiet affair for a few minutes as the perpetually-hungry younglings shovelled in as much as they could. With toddlers at the table (which wasn't always the case, depending on how sleepy they were) Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon helped them eat their small meals whilst also keeping an eye on the other younglings.

“Stop kicking Rivil under the table, Noel.” The zabrak boy smirked at his friend for getting in trouble.

“Take the food out of your pocket, Mazaam.” The last time the little Togruta boy had taken food from the table, he had shared it with Pata De, and the little Kaminoan had spent the next three days very unwell.

“Or'Mi, focus on eating your own food.” The Rodian girl was often too focussed on helping other she forgot her own needs.

And so on. It was a familiar litany of gentle chastising and orders until all the children were starting to finish their meals. Obviously some took longer than others, but once the first were finished and presented their empty glasses to their fathers (children would NOT drink enough water by themselves, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had learned early) they were allowed to leave the table.

Most would return to the communal area for play, but some would stay to help clean up.

“Katooni, Ganodi, go relieve Gungi and Kaz. Tell them to come get some food,” Obi-Wan said to the older younglings as he stood. He lifted Sehlaa from her high chair and handed the sleepy Togruta girl to Or'Mi when she approached.

“Take Sehlaa to her crib and let Bel'na know she can come eat,” he placed a fond hand on Or'Mi's head, smiling at her, and she returned the gesture brightly.

“Okay, papa.”

Once all the children had eaten, and all the dishes were in to wash, it was nearly time for bedtime.

But before that, it was time to try and wrangle the younglings to bathe.

The  _ Gardarro  _ was equipped with a large bathing room, as well as 4 smaller freshers with showers. The older younglings were trusted to take care of their own bathing, but that still left nearly half of the younglings needing supervised bathing.

So the very easiest way to get that done was in one of the large bathing pools. Big enough to serve as a shallow swimming pool, it easily had enough space for the large number of younglings, as well as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Getting the children washed was as much memory game as it was a chore. With nothing for the younglings to do between washing but to play and splash at each other, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were constantly conferring about who had been washed and who hadn't. No small feat over the cacophony of giggling voices and constant movement.

“Have you done the sisters yet?”

“Two of them, I've yet to grab Shiri. Have you seen Rani?”

“I had her first, she's getting me Mazaam now.”

Once they were all suitably washed, the next thing was to try and get them  _ out _ of the bath. Some, like Bel'na, would escaped the first chance they got. The Harch girl in particular was quite the sight as she clambered from the water, her usually thick purple fur plastered to her body and dripping everywhere. When she was feeling particularly grumpy she would shake off immediately, spraying everyone in the vicinity with copious amount of cooling water. But usually she could be persuaded to step into one of the enclosed shower stalls to mitigate the radius.

Others, however, like little Mazaam and Rani, would often have to be scooped from the water kicking and wailing, and bundled tight in one of the thick towels so they wouldn't run straight back in.

“Yes yes, I know, it's awful,” Obi-Wan consoled the Twi'lek girl as she cried and wriggled and made a very large fuss about being extricated from the warm water.

After all the children were dried, any hair brushed, and any ointments or moisturisers applied, it was time for bed.

All the younglings were expected to go to bed at the same time, but when they woke was up to them, within reason. The older ones naturally needed less sleep, and different species also required different sleep cycles.

Currently they all slept in one large room, but as the younglings got older it was obvious they would start needing their own space. Eventually the large dorm room would need to be renovated into many smaller rooms, but that was a problem for the future.

The very youngest of the younglings were already basically asleep by the time it came to lay them down, and some of them had to be carried to the bunks by their fathers or older siblings.

Once they were all settled, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went around to each of them, checking they were comfortable, bidding them goodnight, and speaking softly with any of the children that needed to talk. Sometimes one of them would have to stay in the room until all the children were asleep, if they were having a hard day, or someone was particularly upset. And then sometimes all the younglings were already asleep by the time they did their rounds.

Today, goodnights and a few soft words were all any of the younglings needed, and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon left quietly.

Qui-Gon went to check on the remaining three younglings still awake, whilst Obi-Wan went and set up the training room. For two hours after the children went to bed, providing none of the babies had issues, and there were no problems in the cockpit, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan got some time to themselves.

Sometimes they just relaxed together, drinking tea or playing a game in the communal area. Other times they poured over star charts and planned for the future. Occasionally, if the ship was particularly settled, they could eke out a short time to return to their quarters for something more intimate. But that wasn't nearly as often as either of them would like.

But today they had decided it was time for some friendly sparring. It was important, especially now, that they both remained fighting-fit and that didn't allow any of their training to be forgotten. So whilst Qui-Gon saw to it that Or'Mi was settled to keep an eye on the babies, and Katooni and Ganodi were content in the cockpit, Obi-Wan cleared the floor of the equipment left out from the younglings' lesson, and picked out the two training sabers he and Qui-Gon favoured.

Since shedding their Jedi Robes (along with their hair and beards) all those months ago, they had settled into sparring shirtless. It was a boon really, since the ship was often kept slightly warmer than either of them preferred, and sparring was apt to get hot and sweaty enough as it was.

Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan in the training room, and after a short exchange of a few fond words, they met each other in the center of the room. They bowed and then shifted into starting positions.

They moved slowly at first, warming up with gentle knocks and parries, their sabers humming in the quiet room. Then the pace picked up as Qui-Gon brought his saber down hard against Obi-Wan's, and Obi-Wan danced back with quick steps. After a few more exchanges of increasing ferocity they were sparring at full capacity, running and leaping back and forth across the room and along the walls.

Qui-Gon had power and his vast years of experience and training, but Obi-Wan had speed and age on his side. Were it a real battle, Obi-Wan may have been able to best Qui-Gon through stamina alone, but that would depend on him staying out of the way of Qui-Gon's masterful swordsmanship.

With one lucky strike Obi-Wan landed an unexpected blow to Qui-Gon's wrist. The training saber hissed and left a red welt on Qui-Gon's skin, and the strike caused him to drop his weapon. 

Obi-Wan's pause of surprise at disarming his former Master was all that Qui-Gon needed to dart in, feinting a jab at Obi-Wan's face before using his metal hand to wrench the saber from him and fling it across the room.

Both without weapons, they move into hand-to hand combat.

(They could both have recalled their weapons with the Force if they wanted, but hand-to-hand was an equally useful skill to practice.)

The sparring was less acrobatic with the change, more close-quartered, and became as much about avoiding hits as deflecting them. It was here that Qui-Gon's large frame lent him the power to truly do Obi-Wan damage if he wasn't careful. But Obi-Wan was more than used to using his Master's height and weight against him. They danced about each other for many minutes, Obi-Wan dodging and deflecting every strike Qui-Gon sent his way, whilst Qui-Gon seemed to know every move Obi-Wan was going to make before he did.

The combat once again began to increase in speed and technique, Obi-Wan little more than a blur on the mats, whilst Qui-Gon remained almost stationary. They were both breathing heavy and sweating, the air filled with noises of exertion and stifled grunts of pain whenever they managed to land a blow.

Obi-Wan was tiring, and Qui-Gon's hits were carrying less and less power and they depleted their energy. But they fought on, neither willing to submit as they danced and parried and struck at each other with all the speed and skill of the Jedi Masters they once were.

Then, in a truly masterful display of technique, Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon head-to head. Caught mid-strike, Qui-Gon was powerless to stop Obi-Wan as he used his momentum as a springboard to flip over his head. Twisting in midair, Obi-Wan wrapped a knee around Qui-Gon's neck and used the rest of his movement to send the large man crashing to the floor.

Qui-Gon hit the mat hard with an 'oof!', as Obi-Wan landed neatly on one leg, lowering the other slowly until he was back on two feet.

“Are you okay?” Obi-Wan asked with a dubious smile when Qui-Gon didn't immediately move to get up, walking over to look down at him.

Qui-Gon nodded with a breathless laugh, holding up a hand for Obi-Wan, as though asking for help to get up. Trusting him implicitly, Obi-Wan took his hand, but no sooner had he taken hold, Qui-Gon pulled him down to the floor.

Obi-Wan fell with a yelp, landing directly on top of Qui-Gon and knocking the air from him again with a startled gasp.

“James!” Obi-Wan tried to sound chastising even as Qui-Gon laughed breathlessly under him, “Are you okay?” he asked more gently, smiling fondly as he moved to sit next to him, stretching his legs up by Qui-Gon's head.

“I'm fine,” Qui-Gon assured him, before adding with a laugh, “That was really my own fault.”

Obi-Wan laughed, “I can't argue with that,” he agreed. “If you wanted me down here you only had to ask.” 

He placed a hand at Qui-Gon's sternum, looking down at his partner with a fond expression as his thumb gently stroked across his skin.

They remained like that for many minutes, enjoying the quiet and the time to recover. The air was filled with their heavy breathing, both taking deep calming breaths to settle their racing pulses.

Very soon the warmth in the air settled to something cooler, and they were both uncomfortably aware of the sweat drying on their skin.

Finally Qui-Gon sat up with a soft noise of contented weariness, and Obi-Wan slid his hand up from his chest to the back of his neck. Qui-Gon met his eyes with interested expression before Obi-Wan used the hand on his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

Qui-Gon acquiesced to the kiss without hesitation, reaching out a hand to slide around Obi-Wan's side to his back. It was gentle at first, and Obi-Wan let out a soft noise of contentment at the contact. It was a relief to be so close to his lover, and sharing small moments of intimacy made him feel almost normal again. Like nothing else existed except them, and the universe where they were fugitives and hunted was just a bad dream.

For these few minutes, they were the only people in the whole of existence.

Even as the kiss deepened and Obi-Wan shifted forward to press up against the Qui-Gon, they both knew nothing more intimate was going to happen there.

They had learned quickly that some of the younglings had sensitive noses, and therefore communal areas were off-limits for anything that might… linger.

(Gungi had complained to them for days about the smell of the cockpit after the time Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had created their own entertainment on a long, uneventful piloting stint.)

Obi-Wan slipped his fingers up into Qui-Gon's hair as they kissed, feeling large hands moving over his back and Qui-Gon's heart beating steadily against his own.

Eventually they separated, foreheads together as they caught their breaths, both taking deep inhales through their noses. Obi-Wan kept his eyes closed as he settled, whilst Qui-Gon peered up into his lover's face, mapping each feature and contour, and all the lines and creases that were forming all-too-quickly.

He would never get tired of watching Obi-Wan; he was all too aware of the years and chances he had already missed.

Without a word, they stood to leave; putting the training sabers away before heading from the room hand-in-hand.

By the time they left the training room over had hour had passed, and Qui-Gon was hiding his yawns behind his hand. He and Obi-Wan took alternating sleep cycles, so after he showered it would be time for him to rest.

They operated on a 24 hour day cycle, wherein they both slept for 6 hours, and were awake for 18. 

But that didn't mean that he was too tired to lead Obi-Wan into the fresher behind him. 

Once the door was shut, Qui-Gon pulled him close, mouth finding Obi-Wan's again as he waved a hand to turn on the water. Obi-Wan pressed up against him, wrapping his arms around Qui-Gon's neck as the other man's hands went to his hips, pushing his pants down over his legs.

Obi-Wan returned the gesture with impatience, stripping his lover and pressing him back into the stall.

Within moments they were under the water, the cool spray cascading down over their heated skin and plastering their hair to their heads. Time was of the essence and they both knew it.

Qui-Gon pressed Obi-Wan back against the tile, and Obi-Wan jerked with a gasp against the cold surface. He arched against Qui-Gon's body, pushing their hips together as he tried to step away from the tiles and Qui-Gon let out a pleased hum at the feel of Obi-Wan's hardening arousal.

“Mmm…!” Obi-Wan's urgent pants lessened as the icy tile warmed beneath his skin, and he curled his fingers into Qui-Gon's short hair. The water got into their mouths as they kissed, but it was messy and passionate and good, and Obi-Wan's moan was lost between them as Qui-Gon wrapped a large hand around both their erections without hesitation.

He stroked them with purpose, a low rumble of pleasure escaping him as Obi-Wan lowered a hand to join him. Qui-Gon's free hand slid around Obi-Wan's back, and the younger man arched with a gasp as his fingers found their way between the cleft of his ass and pressed against his entrance.

“Nn-- James--” Obi-Wan breathed, the name no longer jarring even in intimate situations, and Qui-Gon kissed him hard to muffle his moans. He pressed his tongue into Obi-Wan's mouth as he pushed one finger into him, his other hand upping the pace on their erections.

Obi-Wan bucked with a noise that was lost in Qui-Gon's mouth, and he pulled his hand back from their arousals to clutch at Qui-Gon's shoulders. Qui-Gon did little more than curl his finger inside the younger man as he pumped them, but the added pressure and intimacy had Obi-Wan moaning and flushing as his release rushed at him at a heady pace.

“A-ah… I'm--” Obi-Wan gave him plenty of warning, and Qui-Gon groaned as he upped the pace to get Obi-Wan there.

With a shuddering, stifled yell Obi-Wan came hard, fingertips digging into Qui-Gon's shoulder as he bucked against the penetration and into the other man's hand as he continued to stroke them.

Obi-Wan's orgasm seemed to last forever, and Qui-Gon did everything he could to prolong it; thrusting his finger inside the younger man as he worked him with his hand and pressed biting, sucking kisses to his neck and shoulder just the way Obi-Wan like it.

Eventually Obi-Wan rode out the last of his gasps and spasms and pressed, panting, back against the shower wall, letting the cool water wash away his release as he caught his breath. 

He whined at the emptiness as Qui-Gon pulled his finger from him, and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck to pull him in for a lazy kiss. 

Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon's prominent erection against his stomach as they pressed close, and once he had recovered he used his grip around his shoulders to turn Qui-Gon and press him against the wall.

Without preamble Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, engulfing Qui-Gon cock with his mouth. He knew it was his lover's preference, and had no qualms about giving him just what he wanted.

Qui-Gon arched against the wall with a low groan, fingernails of one hand scraping against the tile as the other hand gripped against Obi-Wan's short hair.

“Oh-- Ben--!”

Obi-Wan used one arm to pin Qui-Gon's hips in place as he worked him fast and hard, the other hand sliding up between his legs to press and rub firm and intently.

Qui-Gon lasted barely a handful of minutes before he was groaning out a warning for Obi-Wan. Seconds later his orgasm tore through him and Qui-Gon curled sharply with a stifled cry as he released into Obi-Wan's mouth, the younger man working him through his pleasure and swallowing what he gave.

Obi-Wan kept his mouth on him through his orgasm, drawing it out as long as he could. But once Qui-Gon showed signs of settling Obi-Wan pulled back and got to his feet; the shower stall was not the most comfortable surface to kneel on.

With the arousal out of their systems, Obi-Wan set about washing them as Qui-Gon finished recovering; the older man lounging against the wall and enjoying the warm glow of pleasure that suffused his system. 

A feeling than was only emphasised as Obi-Wan gently ran a warm soapy washcloth over him with no expectations of participation. 

And Qui-Gon let him. He was tired and sated and his lover was doing everything for him, and Qui-Gon knew there was no need to argue; they had each done this for each other many times.

Minutes later they were both washed and rinsed, and Obi-Wan shut off the water. He reached out from the stall for a towel and used it to gently dry Qui-Gon's hair and skin. The movements were accompanied with many soft kisses to his chest and shoulders, before finally reaching his mouth. Their kisses were slow now. Not chaste, but soft and warm and comforting. 

Obi-Wan dried himself quickly before wrapping the towel his waist like Qui-Gon had so they could cross from the fresher to their room. 

As soon as they left their discarded clothes would be picked up by the small maintenance droids and taken to the laundry. The washing and drying was automated, but the clothes would need folding at a later time.

Once in their room, Qui-Gon pulled on a pair of loose pyjama pants before falling down into their bed. He pressed the side of his face into the pillow Obi-Wan had lay upon hours before and inhaled the scent of his lover deeply. He couldn't imagine sleeping without the scent of Obi-Wan around him now.

“Goodnight, love,” Obi-Wan said quietly, voice full of fondness. Although night was barely more than a concept in deep space, they said it every time nonetheless. Qui-Gon's noise of affirmation was barely audible as he slipped into sleep almost immediately.

 


End file.
